Malsain
by Toxic Vador
Summary: Une petite fic bien sado maso, sensuelle, sulfureuse etc... Ça faisait un moment que j'en avais envie. Attention ce texte est juste UN TRÈS GROS LEMON. Voilà. Que dire de plus. Enjoy !
**Salut à tous !**

 **Je reviens après une longue absence (pas le temps d'écrire et pas d'inspi...) avec ce court chapitre. S'il y a beaucoup de reviews j'écrirais peut être une suite voilà. Sinon j'aimerais savoir : j'ai commencé une fic un peu dark que j'ai abandonné car je ne savais pas comment la développer sans que ça traîne , et je voudrais savoir si vous la voulez quand même et, auquel cas, peut être me donner des idées en reviews ; sinon j'en ai commencé une plus légère.**

* * *

 **POV Harry :**

 _"C'est malsain."_ me dit une voix dans ma tête.

 _"Je sais."_ je lui réponds

 _"Mais c'est si bon."_ fait une autre

 _"Je sais."_ je baille et manque de m'endormir.

-"Mr Potter la nuit est faite pour dormir et la journée pour étudier. Pas l'inverse. Et encore, au vu de vos résultats pitoyables, ce n'est pas étudier que vous faites la nuit. me fait Rogue du tableau de la salle de Potion où il se trouve. La question qui en résulte est la suivante : Mr Potter, que faites vous la nuit ? " conclu Rogue en prenant un air faussement interrogé.

Certains élèves de Serpentard ricanent en me zieutant et même des Gryffondors. Je me sens mal là. Je rougit de honte et de colère et entre mes dents je murmure "Connard.". Mais visiblement trop fort car Rogue me regarde d'un air triomphant et balance ces mots que je ne connais que trop bien que trop bien et qui claquent comme un jouet.

-"Potter, retenue à 20h ce soir."

Fait chier.

La retenue s'est passée à peu près normalement. J'ai du récurer ses putains de chaudron pendant qu'il corrigeait ses copies. Ça aurait pu... Non, ça aurait **du** être pire...

 ** _SSHPSSHP_**

L'horloge de Poudlard sonna minuit. Dans les couloirs tout était désert.  
Sauf dans les appartements du maître des potions. De longs souffles saccadés, des gémissements et d'autres bruits se faisaient entendre.

-"AAAaaah... Mmmh Severus ! " gémissait Harry en se faisant violemment pénétrer par Severus.

Il était contre un mur de la chambre du Maître des Potions, les poignets attachés par des lanières de cuir, qui remontaient en bandes fines jusqu'à ses épaules, les bras en croix. Severus lui tenant les jambes écartées, il ne touchait pas le sol.

 _"C'est malsain."_ faisait une voix dans la tête d'Harry

 _"Je sais mais je l'aime..."_ répondait Harry au moment où Severus jouit en lui. Il se retira mais Harry se rendit compte qu'il était toujours dur.

-"Severus ? fit-il d'une voix hésitante. Je n'ai pas...

-Chhhhht..." fit Severus en posant un index sur les lèvres d'Harry en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il attrapa dans un tiroir un bandeau noir et un autre objet qu'il ne vit pas. Severus s'approcha doucement de Harry et avec un sourir, lui mit le bandeau sur les yeux en frôlant l'érection d'Harry qui commençait à lui faire mal.

Une fois dans le noir, sa petite voix reprit :

 _"Moi je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il t'aime. Ni qu'il t'aimera vraiment un jour, et pas juste comme une personne à fourrer. Franchement... "_

 _"Tais-toi."_ l'interrompit Harry

 _"Franchement_ , reprit-elle, _en 2 mois, tu aurais du t'en rendre compte... "_

 _"Tais-toi... s'il te plaît..."_ implora Harry

 _"Et puis c'est quoi ce délire maso là ? Non parce que c'est pas clair. Encore tu t'auto-mutilerais, bon... Ça passerait, mais là... avec ton prof, Harry !"_

 _" **TA GUEULE !** "_ hurla Harry dans sa tête et la voix se tut.

Mais sa colère descendit aussitôt lorsqu'il sentit une goutte d'eau fraîche rouler le long de son torse, s'arrêter à son nombril et finir sa course dans ses poils pubiens, le faisant frémir.

Puis d'autres, à intervalles irrégulières. Harry se prenait à attendre avec impatience la prochaine goutte mais voulait que tout s'arrête tellement le fait de ne pas savoir quand la goutte tomberait le tendait. Elles roulaient sur son corps brûlant, laissant un sillage de feu glacé et finissaient toujours au même endroit.  
Il sentait le poison du masochisme se distiller dans ses veines. Harry n'osait rien dire, il n'en était pas capable en fait.  
Puis au bout d'un moment qui sembla être des heures au survivant, les gouttes s'arrêtèrent. De long doigts fins les remplacèrent, partant de sa jugulaire gonflée, descendant sur ses tétons dur et jouant avec, passant sur le tour de son nombril puis glissait sur une de ses jambes en évitant soigneusement son membre dur et chaud.  
Harry n'en pouvait plus de cette douce torture et se tortillait en tout sens pour faire, ne serais-ce que frôler son membre des longs doigts fins.

Et soudain tout s'arrêta.

 _"À quoi je vais avoir droit maintenant ?"_ se demanda Harry dans le noir avec appréhension en se mordant la lèvre mais aussi...impatience ?  
Mais contre toute attente, Severus le détacha et poussa légèrement Harry en avant. Il l'entendit, immobile, trafiquer les lanières de cuir. Il passa devant lui et Harry entendit le bruit d'un poids froissant les draps d'un lit. Donc il était face au lit de Severus.  
"Approche" fit la voix grave, profonde du Maître des Potions. Cette voix qui tendait Harry fou de désir. Cette voix qu'il entendait pour la 1ère fois ce soir.  
À tâtons, il s'avança, les yeux toujours bandés et s'installa sur le lit à genoux. Il laissa Severus guider son corps et sentit qu'on l'attachait aux poignets à la tête du lit, couché qu'il était dessus.  
Puis il sentit Severus se mettre à califourchon sur son ventre et sentit quelque chose d'humide devant sa bouche. Comprenant immédiatement, il prit le sexe en bouche faisant jouer sa langue au bout, puis le léchant sur la longueur.  
Enfin, Severus jouit dans sa bouche dans un soupir rauque. Harry avala et bougea un peu.  
Ce qui vint ensuite l'étourdit énormément : Il reçut un coup de fouet sur l'aine, juste au-dessus de son érection qui frémit.

"Aah-Ah !" poussa-t-il, un cri saccadé d'une voix éraillée.

Il en reçut encore d'autres, criant à chaque fois. Severus le lit à quatre pattes et défaisant et refaisant les lanières de cuir et se mit à lui fouetter le dos, les épaules, les omoplates, le creux des reins, les cuisses, les mollets, les fesses...  
Chaque coup était un réel plaisir qui criait maintenant à s'en briser la voix. Ils laissaient sur sa peau des traînées brûlantes qui s'effaçaient comme si elles fondaient dans son corps meurtri : poison du masochisme dans le corps tout entier.

Puis ça s'arrêta et Harry gémit de frustration. Severus le retourna sur le dos à nouveau.

 _Crack._

Bruit typique d'une allumette qu'on enflammait. Harry déglutit, chercha à percer le tissus noir qui lui recouvrait les yeux en vain et attendit, la gorge et les lèvres sèches.  
Soudain il sentit une langue glisser avec une extrême lenteur et sensualité le long de sa verge douloureuse. Et presque aussitôt, il poussa un cri aigu quand la flammèche de l'allumette lui lécha les côtes.

 _"Ça part trop loin !"_ hurla une voix dans sa tête mais Harry était déjà trop loin, perdu entre les sensations exquises que lui procuraient la bouche de Severus sur son sexe et son allumette le frôlant à chaque fois à un endroit différent.

 _"Tu flirtes avec le danger Harry... "_

Severus léchait, suçait, aspirait la hampe d'Harry qui malgré le bandeau, voyait des millions d'étoiles. L'allumette lui brûlait la peau à certains endroits et c'était encore meilleur.  
Il aimait se perdre ainsi, entre douleur et plaisir, la où la frontière devenait floue. C'était à ces moments où il se sentait vraiment vivant.  
On est obligé de souffrir dans la vie, autant que ça soit agréable non ?  
Severus s'arrêta et le pénétra violemment sans préparation.  
Au bout de plusieurs coups, ils jouirent Harry en 1er et Severus se retira, détacha ke survivant, lui enleva son bandage et lui fit signe de sortir. Comme à chaque fois, aucun mot ne fut échangé et Harry partit de la chambre en emmenant ses affaires.

 _"Il ne t'aime pas et toi si, fais toi une raison."_ pensa Harry les larmes roulant silencieusement de ses yeux vert émeraude à la bouche.

* * *

 **Merci beaucoup beaucoup aux suiveuses et celles qui me lisent, Merci !**

 **Toxic Vador**


End file.
